


How love is to be treasured

by deanshot



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents can be quite scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How love is to be treasured

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it will be liked and commented on. This is totally did not happen in real life.

Jensen drove along the mountain road on his way to the set; they were going to be shooting one of the last episodes before they ran out of them. There had been a heavy snowfall in the last 24 hours but Jensen had felt comfortable enough to drive on the road since he didn’t have his usual SUV but a jeep that was made for this type of countryside.

 

He was driving at a steady pace not too fast but not entirely slow either, he hummed along to the radio and began to apply the brakes as he was nearing a pretty nasty bend in the road but he was shocked when they failed to comply. He lifted his foot and tried again but the car still didn’t slow down. Jared had insisted that the jeep be fitted out with a wave-band radio in case of emergencies and Jensen was beginning to realise that this indeed was one.

 

Jensen reached for the receiver and turned the dial to the set’s frequency. As he was about to talk he felt the vehicle swerve from side to side, frantically he grabbed the wheel harder and tried to counter-act the turning of the wheels but he must have hit black ice as he felt the jeep smash into the rail that was the only protection from the 800ft drop on the driver’s side. Jensen saw the guard rail give way and to his horror, his jeep careened off the edge. Jensen was flung forward in his seat, hitting his head on the steering wheel; he was knocked semi-unconscious. His seat belt was the only thing that stopped him from being flung out the windscreen.

 

Jensen slowly began to come around and he opened his eyes. He grabbed his head as pain shot around inside like a pinball machine. His chest also felt sore. He slowly raised his head and took in his surroundings. He gasped as his eyes focused on what was right ahead of him, the 800ft drop. The jeep was dangling from the guard rail. Jensen slowly grasped the mic and prayed someone was listening.

 

“Is there anybody there?”

 

“This is Jensen, please respond.”

 

“Please someone respond.”

 

Jensen stopped and listened and was thrilled when a voice came over the radio.

 

“This is Jerry, who’s there?”

 

“Jerry, thank god! This is Jensen, I need help.”

 

“Hello Jensen, what’s the problem?”

 

Just as Jensen was about to speak the jeep lurched forward causing him to scream out in fear. This caught Jerry’s attention immediately.

 

“Jensen, Jensen, can you hear me?”

 

“Jerry, I don’t know how much more the jeep can hold on, it’s already beginning to slip, help Jerry, please.” 

 

“Where are you precisely?” 

 

“On the Cougar’s Pass, about three miles away from the set, hurry man.”

 

“Hopefully we’ll get there within the hour, need to get a rescue crew, just hold on!”

 

“I’ll try man, please hurry.”

 

_Set Location_

 

 

Jerry ran from his post and raced over to the location of the emergency crew. He entered the food tent as everyone had gathered there for a meal. Jerry spotted Eric and immediately went to him, he leaned down and whispered _“Jensen is in serious trouble, his jeep is dangling over the edge up on Cougar’s Pass and he desperately needs help.”_ Eric turned with a stunned face and looked at the security man and saw the truth in his eyes. He jumped from his seat and made an announcement: “We need a rescue team in place immediately to go with Jerry; Jensen is in trouble and needs some assistance.” 

 

He turned around when he heard someone gasp and it turned out to be Jared, who was looking rather pale as he heard Jensen’s name being mentioned. Eric had known for a long time of the boys’ relationship and made damn sure it was never leaked to the press. Eric made sure that base had its own radio set up in the food tent to keep track of things as they developed, he asked Jerry to key in the frequency before he headed off with the rescue team. Eric, Sera, Kim and Jared were all in the tent listening to the radio, praying for Jensen to be alright.

 

The team assembled quickly and took two jeeps one with a winch. Jerry programmed the radio to pick up Jensen’s frequency and they pulled off without hesitation. Eric had to make sure that Jared stayed behind so that he wouldn’t have to be worried about both of them. Eric’s heart rate was already beating too fast at the thought of Jensen’s situation add Jared to the mix and he was pretty sure he’d have a heart attack.

 

_Back with Jensen_

 

Jensen settled down a small bit after Jerry had promised to get help. He closed his eyes for a few minutes but quickly woke up again when he heard Jerry’s voice through the receiver again.

 

“Jensen, are you there?”

 

“Jerry, thank God man, how far out are you?”

 

“Thirty minutes and closing, keep talking to me.”

 

“Okay, about wha?.”

 

They spent the next couple of minutes chatting until the rescue team heard Jensen shout in fear again.

 

“Fucking Christ, Jerry, it’s slipping further now, oh God man, I’m going to die, I don’t want to die,” the words came out of Jensen in a quickening breath. 

 

Jerry could hear the terror in the young man’s words. 

 

“Jensen, you need to calm down, any sudden movements will make the vehicle slip further. Take deep breaths and breathe out slowly okay, can you do that?” 

 

Jerry gave Jensen time to follow his instructions and he heard when his breathing began to slow down. After a few minutes Jensen’s breaths regulated back to a normal level as he calmed himself down. 

 

“Jerry, I’m just going to say this now in case I don’t make it. Will you tell Jared that I love him? I still remember the first day we met. He was so tall, taller than me. At first it was kinda annoying but as I got to know him, I realised how kind and understanding he was. He has such a loving heart. I never thought he could love someone like me. It took me a while to figure out that it was Jared that I’d fallen deeply in love with. I love the way he smiles at me first thing in the morning after our alarms go off at the asscrack of dawn for the early morning shoots. I love it when he steals glances when we’re in the middle of a scene. He thinks I don’t notice but I do. I notice everything about him. Will you tell him what I said? Please, Jerry.”

 

“I will Jensen but you can tell him yourself when we get back to base, ok.”

 

Just as Jerry finished his response, they spotted Jensen’s jeep up ahead. They’re all shocked to see that the jeep was almost over the edge. The crew knew they had to work fast and that every minute from now on was crucial. They pulled up behind the stricken vehicle and disembarked from their cars and immediately went to work. The first crew attached the winch to the back of the vehicle as Jerry informed Jensen what was being done and that he would be safe and on solid ground soon enough. 

 

Jensen could hear all the commotion from inside his jeep and just waited for the door to be opened, to be taken back to base where he longed to just collapse into the safety of Jared’s arms. Twenty minutes passed as he heard and felt his jeep being pulled slowly but surely back onto solid ground, every second of the process was being explained to him by Jerry through the radio. Jensen watched as one of the crew members in front of him, open the door to his battered jeep and then he was slowly pulled from the vehicle and looked over by an EMS technician that arrived with the crew, Jensen was happy to know that nothing was damaged and the EMS technician said it was alright to take him back to base. Jensen was wrapped up in blankets when he took a seat in the back seat and was grateful of the warmth that now began to flow back into his body.

 

Jared and the others had gathered to wait Jensen’s arrival. Jared’s heartbeat raced inside his chest as the rescue team came to a complete stop inches from where he had gathered. He held his breath as he watched every one leave their vehicles and that’s when he spotted him. Jared could see the short, spiky hair and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He rushed over and grabbed Jensen by the arm and pulled him into a hug and that’s when both sets of emotions came to fore as they both softly cried at what they had nearly lost. They broke apart after what seemed like ages but in fact were mere minutes. Jared stood to Jensen’s side as Eric, Kim and Sera all came over to hug him and gave him their wishes. 

 

Eric had given them the rest of the week off as he knew Jared and Jensen would want to be alone. Jared took hold of Jensen’s hand and brought him to the trailer that they used when shoots would take longer than expected. Everyone had decided to wait at base until the roads cleared up a bit. As the door closed behind them, Jared held Jensen, just held him. Jared started to breathe in Jensen’s scent and knew he would never take for granted him being there, having nearly lost the one person he loved with every fibre of his being. 

 

“Jensen, I want you to know that I heard what you said when you thought you were going to die. I want you to know that I love you so much. I fell in love with you the very first day we met. I was blown away by the beauty of your eyes. I was captivated by you then and I was over the moon when we admitted to each other that what we felt was more than friendship and I’m glad of that every single day. I want you to make love to me; I want to feel you inside me. Will you make love with me?” 

 

They’d not yet crossed the final divide into becoming lovers, but this was the moment, the right time.

 

“Of course I will, I meant every word I said up there and I never want to feel like I felt up there when I thought I wasn’t going to see you again. I was so afraid and lost without you there to keep me calm and collected.”

 

The second Jensen finished, Jared reached for his face and kissed him with all the love he felt for him. Their tongues caressed each other’s and danced inside their mouths as their passion grew. They started moving towards the bedroom, their lips still attached. Moaning filled the air as clothes were discarded before they hit the bed. Jared landed on the bed first followed by Jensen. 

 

Jensen was still kissing Jared’s lips but as his desire built, he moved to his neck and nibbled down to where his shoulder met his neck and he bit hard. He felt Jared arch and his body shudder underneath him from the bite; he soothed the bitten flesh with kitten licks and continued on down to his nipples and sucked them until they became peaked and hard. Jensen loved seeing Jared lose control and just let go. He continued his sensuous path down along his chest and plunged his tongue in and out of his bellybutton, making obscene sucking noises as he made love to the flesh on Jared’s lower abdomen. 

 

“Jensen please, go down further, I need to feel your mouth on me,” Jared begged as Jensen’s tongue continued to torture him. Jensen smiled up at his boyfriend making it look like he was going where Jared wanted him but Jensen had other ideas. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Jared’s hips and then he reached over, to retrieve the lube from the dresser. He quickly coated three fingers.

 

“I’m gonna open you up now, Jay, ok?” Jensen looked at Jared with pure love and smiled when Jared simply nodded his head in agreement. 

 

Jensen teased Jared’s hole with his fingers, making sure Jared was comfortable and proceeded to push one finger in slowly, and began to move it in and out until he heard Jared moan. Jensen used one finger for a couple more minutes and added a second finger to the mix feeling Jared tighten around his fingers immediately. He whispered soothing words until he feels Jared relax his muscles and his fingers sank all the way in. He scissored his fingers back and forth making sure he that his third finger slipped in without causing Jared any pain. He crooked his fingers at a slant until Jared arched up off the bed like a perfectly stringed bow and he knew he’d hit that tiny bundle of nerves that shot tiny sparks of pleasure along Jared’s long back all the way around his body, pooling in his groin. 

 

“Jen, now, in me...can’t wait any longer,” Jared panted in a quickening breath. Jensen removes his fingers and coated his hard cock, moaning at the feeling it evokes but he stopped and moved nearer to Jared’s opening. He placed one of Jared’s legs on his shoulder and the other one out wide and slowly pushed in. He can feel the blunt head of his cock penetrating the tight ring of muscle and gaining access into the tight channel of heat. They moaned in unison as the feeling of becoming joined overrode their senses. Jensen waited for Jared to get accustomed to him and when he saw Jared nod, he pulled back and plunged in, moaning at the feeling of being inside the man he loved. The thrusts of Jensen’s hips were delivered deliberate and slow; hitting Jared’s prostate head-on every thrust. All Jared could do was moan and cry out in bliss.

 

“Jen, touch me…need to come,” Jared begged Jensen as the pleasurable feelings began to overtake his senses. 

 

Jensen reached down and wrapped a hand around Jared’s engorged member and quickly moved his hand up and down along the rigid flesh. 

 

“God…Jen, come with me,” Jared moans as his orgasm neared. 

 

Jensen felt him tighten around his cock as he sinks back inside the tight heat. “Jay, love you so much,” Jensen gasped as his own orgasm approached with quickening speed. 

 

He jerked Jared’s cock twice more and watched the hot come splash all over his hand, and their chests. Jared tightened deliciously around him and he thrust back in once more and came screaming Jared’s name. He felt his come paint Jared’s insides as Jared’s walls squeezed every last drop out of him. 

 

When Jensen finally came back down from his orgasmic high, he reached down and slowly removed his now soft cock from Jared’s body and rolled to the side and collapsed. He barely registered Jared getting up and coming back with a cloth and cleaning them up. Jared threw the cloth as close as he could get it to the bathroom and pulled Jensen back towards him and drifts off to sleep, thankful in the knowledge that Jensen is ok.

The End


End file.
